Shattered Hearts
by BlazeflowerxWolfheart
Summary: Ravenflight feels she has lost everything, her family and best friend. She believes Starclan hates her, and thinks dying herself will bring everyone back together. Will she be able to pick up the pieces? Or will she soon lay on the cold hard stone beneath her, her body as shattered and broken as her heart? First fanfiction, bear with me.
1. Falling Apart

_"Haha, but you can't catch me Ravenkit!" Brackenkit squealed happily, darting around in circles, his tabby coat just a brown blur. His sister was always a step behind, her black coat fluffed out and emerald eyes narrowed in concentration as she surged forward seeking her brothers tail which streamed out behind him. The small clearing the two sibling played in was_ the_ heart of the Ivyclan camp. Bright green ferns seemingly danced around them, while much taller oak trees gently swayed in the breeze, the sinking sun splashing orange light on anything it could reach. __There mother, Brindletail watched them fondly, wondering if such a perfect day could ever exist again._

* * *

><p>"Hey<em> mama, when will dad show up for the apprentice ceremony?" Ravenkit meowed. She and her brother began to fidget, the fur gleaming in the early sun light. The ceremony was being delayed, there father had gone on the dawn patrol, planning to get back just in time for the ceremony, but the it was well past sun high and there was no sight or scent of the patrol.<em>

_"I'm not sure, but we'll wait it out, he wouldn't miss this for the world. Finchfoot wouldn't stop bragging about it at the gathering." Brindletail murmered, she turned to scent the wind, hoping to catch just the slightest scent of the cat she so dearly loved. Her beautiful Amber eyes just barley disguising her warriness and fear for her mate._

_Though sunshine poured onto her back, that was one of Ravenkits coldest days. A shiver racked down her spine, not at the sudden shadows, but at a blood curdling wail. With her clan gathering around her, the leader of Ivyclan, Splashstar rushed to the bramble tunnel. __Nothing would ever prepare Ravenkit for the scene that stood before her._

_Her father was limp, his slick golden pelt torn and ruffled, his usual bright laughing eyes were dull and glassy, staring up towards nothing, his former mentor, Wolfheart held his scruff in his jaws, his blue eyes were blurred with a deadly mixture of rage and grief. Horror struck the poor kit as she dashed past the patrol, down towards Starclans drop. She let out a wail her grief, only heard by the cats that pursued her, and gentle ferns, which now looked foreign and strange._

* * *

><p>Ravenflightshook her head madly in a desperate attempt to clear memories that kept washing over her like a wave.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ravenpaw stood numbly before the deputy, Leafclaw, whose eyes were full of regret and anguish from the weight of the that was to be delivered. "I thoroughly regret to inform you that your brother, Brackenpaw, and Mosspaw were attacked near the old badger set, and I'm afraid neither will be returning to camp."<em>

_Even before the words were said, Ravenpaw's chest tightened with sadness and a single sob escaped from her before she dashed into the apprentice den where she could be alone._

_Her best friend and brother. Gone. Snatched away from her like a fledgling from its nest. Unlike how she acted when she was just a kit and her father died, she sat there, seemingly mute as she sat there, eyes dull and mind swimming through memories._

* * *

><p><strong>To anyone who read this, thank you, this is my first fanfiction and I hope to write more, the second part will be coming along shortly.<strong>


	2. Nearing the Edge

**Thanks for the two reviews! **

**TimberBreeze of Thunderclan: I know, I'm so mean to her, I feel bad. :(**

**Birdflame: Thank you! I love reviewers like you :3**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer in the future. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Ravenflight stood at the edge of Starclan's Drop, she peered down the rocky cliff face looking into a seemingly empty abyss. Clouds obscured her view of the bottom, but she knew that somewhere down there, the rock jutted outwards.<p>

A few steps, one jump. She'd see everyone again: my sweet brother, Brackenpaw; my dear friend, Mosspaw, and my beloved father, Finchfoot. All those names sent sadness rippling throughout her body. Soon shed even see her mother, Brindletail, who lay at the mercy of Starclan, her fragile body seized in the deadly grip of blackcough.

Starclan. That quickly turned the subdued ripples of sadness into raging flames of hatred. She turned her face upward, rain splattering against her as she yowled a challenge to the heavens. "Why!? That's all I wonder! You took away everything that I loved, but left me behind!? You make me sick, as soon as I hit that rocky ground, broken and bloody, I'll think of you, Starclan!" Thunder shook the earth, threatening to rip open the very world, but fury fueled the absolute madness and Ravenflight yowled on. "You stole everything I could've had from me! But once I die I'll be the one laughing with my family! May my death weigh heavily on you consciences, I scowl in your face and spit at your paws!"

Lightning split the sky as she took a bold step forward.

"Please don't." The small plea was whispered in her ears, and the voice sent sadness wreaths get through her. A small starry figure stood before her.

"Brackenpaw." Ravenflight whispered, her voice caught and carried on the wind, the dripping sadness of the one word only to be heard her own ears.

"You still have a lot to live for! Don't jump! I don't want to see you like this!" Another heartbreaking voice piped up as a tortoiseshell she cat. "You don't deserve death, live life great enough for all of us!" Mosspaw pleaded her voice raising to a wail.

Ravenflight snorted. "My dear loves, we are all separated, I am merely bringing us back together again. I know that I am at the brink of insanity, and you two are both my minds feeble attempts to try and save itself." She scowled "Even if you are real, I don't listen to Starclan, so not even you, no matter how much I love you."

Another step. Rain crashed down harder as lightning struck before her, lighting her sad and defiant face.

"My precious kit." Another figure materialized in front of her, blocking the last tail length between her and death. Before she fully registered the cat, sadness as sharp as talons gripped her chest, sinking into her heart.

"We both know why I stand before you." He spoke cooly, his slick golden fur unruffled and green eyes sparkling, but just beneath the mask desperation and sadness threatened to overwhelm him and make himself lay at the paws at his only daughter and beg her to take one step back.

"Everyone in Starclan loves you, and you, my kit that I value above anything else, need to stay with your mother, she needs you now more than ever, you're the sole reason she fights on and chokes down prey and herbs. Not a day passes where her shoulders aren't weighed down by sadness and worry for you. Please." The last word was a whisper as he dicenegrated into the wind.

The last step forward. A last challenge was hurled towards the heavens. "Are you happy at what I've become? You can have it all Starclan, but in the end, I'll be the one to make you hurt. You think you've won, but I will be the one smiling!"

Hatred coursed through her veins as she thought of her clan, hiding beneath dripping bushes, completely ignorant of their clanmate who stood at the brink.

* * *

><p>A dark grey tabby streaked over fields of stone, his pelt becoming one with the cold, unforgiving ground beneath him. Exhaustion bit at his heels as his legs threatened to crumple beneath him. Faster.<p>

* * *

><p>"I hope you're happy!" Ravenflight spat towards the sky. This was it.<p>

One jump, that's it. Seeing all she loves again. Feeling the wind rushing through her fur as she fell faster than the rain around her. Closing her eyes to welcome the emptiness before crashing onto cold hard stone.

One cry echoed of the stone walls "Ravenflight!"


	3. Entwining Tails

_Late Green-leaf air flowed throughout the tree tops, swaying them gently as birds passed overhead. Down below, a white and tabby she-cat padded through the undergrowth, gently brushing aside ferns as she headed down towards the stream that marked the end of the territory for Ivyclan._

_Once she reached the stream, she looked down at her reflection, amber meeting amber. She looked up as a leaf began a spiraling descent downwards, landing in the stream, sending ripples flowing downstream, when she looked down again, she was no longer alone. A golden Tom stood beside her, meeting her gaze in the reflection of the stream. He held a beautiful white flower in his mouth._

_She scrambled backwards in surprise, "Finchfoot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She gasped._

_He let out a laugh, dropping the flower, the sight of her was heart warming to him, she was sitting in a cluster of ferns, a small leaf stuck to the top of her head. His bright green eyes met her stunning amber ones. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but it caught in his throat, instead getting a sharp intake of breath. Finally he composed himself._

_"Hey Brindletail, do... Do you want to walk with me?" His eyes were hopeful, and his heart was in his throat._

_"Of course," she laughed "I'd love to."_

_They began to slowly walk, parting the ferns as they passed. Brindletail looked over at him. With sunlight dappled on his golden pelt, he seemed to have a golden ora around him, drawing all things towards him, ensnaring her gaze with his immaculate pelt. She felt her chest swell at the thought of him. He veered to avoid a cobweb, gently brushing against her flank, and as he did, she felt as if lightning struck throughout her._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you," He turned his clear green gaze towards her._

_"It's all right." Brindletail murmured. "Where are we going exactly?"_

_"Actually were here."_

_Brindletail gasped. A willow tree stood in the middle of a small clearing. A small bit of the stream trickled into a pool at a far end, while at another, a soft moss bed was laid out, with a single white flower in the middle. The grass was a bright green and springy underpaw._

_"It's beautiful." She whispered._

_"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Finchfoot's voice was tinged with nervousness, but he stood confidently._

_"Yah."_

* * *

><p><em>They both laid out on their back, their eyes turned towards the stars. Each one appeared slowly, glowing brightly against the dark sky.<em>

_"Beautiful." Finchfoot whispered, but his gaze wasn't turned on the stars, but on Brindletail. She was curled into a ball, her delicate white paws were tucked beneath her. Her striped tabby pelt shined silver in the moonlight, rising and falling in the deep rhythm of slumber. Quietly, he stood and curled around her, welcoming the warmth and feeling love rise in his chest._

_Finchfoot woke with a start, Brindletail was no longer beside him. He felt his heart drop to his paws, she left. He dragged his paws over to the little pool, and bent to get a few mouthfuls. Before he could even call out, a weight slammed into him, rolling over until he lay, defeated, under the willow tree._

_"Brindletail!" Relief washed over him as he met her gaze and saw warmth and triumph shining in her eyes. Acting quickly, he pulled both paws from beneath her, rolling over until he was pinning her to the ground. "Well who's winning now?"_

_She looked up at him "Fine you win, but I'll get you next time, now let me up!" She teased._

_He looked gazes with her, and began to pour out his heart. "Brindletail, I love you. More than anything, and I hope you feel the same way, because there is no other she cat like you. You're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen, and whenever I look, at you, I just want to press against you and entwine my tail with yours! I guess I should just say it, will you stay with me forever?" He sighed breathlessly, hoping he hadn't just ruined something as precious as life, what he wanted most, love._

_She stared at him with her eyes wide. "I'd want nothing more then that."_

_Yowls sliced through the cold leafbare air. Finchfoot paced outside the nursery, his fur fluffed out against the cold. At his feet, Shadowkit, Dewkit, and Pinekit raced between his paws, mistaking his anxiety for excitement. What if, what if, what if. Thoughts flew through his head. In only two moons, Brindletail would be the only queen in the nursery. He hoped she wouldn't be cold. Soon, Swiftcloud's kits would be apprenticed, and she'd be all alone._

_After what felt like moons, Snowflower, their medicine cat, poked her head out of the nursery, her shoulders drooped with exaustion, but her eyes glowed with triumph. "Come in, they're beautiful."_

_Raising his head, Finchfoot proudly stuffed himself into the nursery, it was to small for him, and his head rubbed the roof of it, but none of that mattered. "Their beautiful." He breathed._

_Brindletail's tabby coat was ruffled and she was exhausted. But she managed to blink open her eyes and murmur, "Let's name them. They are just perfect." She reached out a tail, gently brushing against the head of a small brown tabby kit's head. "How about ... Brackenkit." She suggested, and Finchfoot nodded his head so hard she thought it would hurt. "What about the she-cat?"_

_He looked at his tiny daughter, she was beautiful. Though she had kit fur, it was a slick unmarked black. "Ravenkit." As soon as he said it, and image flashed before him, a she-cat, black and soaked, emerald eyes widened in loss and desperation, wailing towards the stars. He blinked it away, relieved to see himself back in the warm nursery. His mate hadn't heard the name, but she'd love it, and he knew._

_His mate curled protectively around her two kits, and breathing in a deep rhythm. He curled around her, the whole time wondering the identity of the broken she cat, but deep inside, a tiny voice spoke her name._


	4. Feeling Lost

**Sorry for the erratic updating, I do it whenever I can. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Thank you Amberstorm233, Birdflame, and Primrosebutterfly for the reviews you guys are awesome. Next chapter will be allegiances.**

Shadowfur woke to the sound of thunder crashing throughout the clouds. Something's wrong. He looks over, expecting to see the same heart achingly familiar sleek coat but finds none. Alarmed, he rises to his paws and walked over to her nest. Empty. Stale scent. Cold. He fought to force down anxiety. Maybe she's gone to see her mother? He knew that was not it, he was just trying to comfort himself.

He walked out of the warrior's den, rain pelted everything. Not a single thing could leave shelter and not return soggy. Rain dripped down his whiskers, but nothing would yank him out of his trance. The medicine den finally came into view, and with that the pitiful coughing of Brindletail. He raced in, just to confirm his fears. She wasn't here.

Snowflower looked up from a few shreds of tansy. "Shadowfur! Are you sick? What do you need?" Snowflower was the only sibling left for his mother, and she watched over him like a hawk, she couldn't stand to see Swiftmoon broken like that again.

"No I just came to speak with Brindletail." He walked over to the near dead she-cat. "Has she visited you? Her nest is cold. I can't find her."

At that, Brindletail's eyes flew open with alarm. "Find her! She needs help." A cough hindered her, but she wheezed on. "Finchfoot said she wouldn't listen." Brindletail was splayed out on her side, and talking sapped all her energy, finally her head dropped like a rock and everything slowed. "Starclan's Drop." She murmured before falling unconscious again.

_No. This can't be happening._

He sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. Determination to save her for the sake of her mother was not the only reason he pushed on. Trees blended together at the edge of his vision. Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting his grim face, but he was blind to it. Thunder roared louder than anything, shaking the very earth, but he was deaf to it. His senses were only for one cat.

But the time his paws meet the beginning of the field of stone, which lead to Starclan's Drop, exaustion bit at his heels, his legs more than willing to crumple beneath him. But no, he carried on, leaving paw prints of blood behind him from his torn pads, but he was numb to it. He was outrunning everything. Pain. Noise. Even light. Faster. He urged himself on, but the breaking point neared closer with every step.

His paws flew over stone. Finally. Starclan's Drop came into view, and with it, one soggy, broken figure stood at the very edge of the cliff. Lightning lit her up and recognition flooded through him. He let out one cry, of relief and fear for the she cat. "Ravenflight!" His cry flew over the stone, and let out more than he meant, that one feeling for her he could no longer hide. For his voice was laced with it. Love.

Ravenflight was ripped out her thoughts as a cry of pain and fear reached her. She couldn't believe it. The voice. Tinged with pain. Soaked with fear, for her life, and most astonishing of all to her; love. The voice sang of love. Sincere, hidden love that ran deeper than the trench laid before her.

Before she knew it, a pair of loved, pained, and wary grey eyes stared into hers. Shadowfur. Of all the cats. He was the one she least bothered with, what seemed to her as arrogance followed him like a cloud. His father deputy, and mother a respected senior warrior. But now she truly saw him.

He stood on shaky legs. He ran for miles. _Just for me._ He panted painfully, his lungs deprived of any oxygen. He pushed himself so hard. _Just for me._ She twitched an ear as she heard his stomach complain. She assumed he hadn't eaten or drank anything for a while, not stopping the whole time. He was willing to suffer so much. _Just for me._ His gray tabby coat was dripping, and blood washed away from his paws. He must be in a lot of pain. She grimaced. His stone grey eyes were soft. With love, for her; worry for her; and triumph, for finding her. He held no pity for himself in his stance, he stood tall and looked levelly into her eyes. Their gazes locked, daring one another to speak. The war began. Gray vs. Green. Grass vs. Stone.

"Ravenflight, please, I know why you're here. Your lost and broken. I need you, and so does your mother." He never looked away, but blinked against the harsh light of lightning. Two fox-lengths away, he stood calm, yet wary.

Ravenflight looked at him through cold eyes. "You think your begging will help. Ha. Mosspaw, Brakenpaw, and Finchfoot have all been here. Who's next? Brindletail?"

Surprise flickered across his eyes, but in the same moment, something else settled there. "No, she'll tell you how much she loves you back at camp."

"You think this is a joke. She can't speak, I know that. She's not getting better, she'll die, and soon I'll join her."

Shadowfur felt horror rise in him, but calmed himself. Finally, all the fog cleared away, and he felt three cats beside him as he saw not Ravenflight, but her shattered heart and scattered life. "I can't say I understand, I've never been in you're position. But I can promise you this. I will stay beside you and.. I'll love you forever. I'll help you through any healing you need. You make your own paw steps throughout your life, but wherever your paw prints lay, mine will surely be right beside yours." Finally he had stopped panting. And his eyes were no longer guarded. He has thrown his heart out before her. He stood, his eyes only asking for a reply.

"You act as if 'forever' will convince me. My father, best friend, and brother all said 'I'll be with you forever.' But forever always seems to end to quickly." Ravenflight sighed. She was running out of patience, she moved a paw backward, just to find no earth there to meet it. She set it on the edge, sending a few rocks showering down.

Shadowfur's eyes widened at this and he let himself be vulnerable to her again. "They did mean forever. They are with you now. They watch from the stars hoping for you to take a step forward! I love you, more than anything, and I hope you feel the same way. When I say forever, I mean it. Nothing will tear me away from you. Please. One step. For me." His voice was filled with pain and longing. And he took a step forward.

_I can't do it. Wether it's to simply throw my self over the cliff, or collapse where I stand, I'm not sure. And finally I know what I'm going to do. I knew it from the begging and I have to. I close my eyes. I hope that this is truly for the best. I hope it doesn't hurt, but that is the risk I'm willing to take. A good bye, well three to be exact. I won't see them for a while. A deep breath. And for a moment it feels as though I'm light as a feather, and wind is flowing through my fur as I rush forward. _

The first look in his eyes, shock, but as soon as she ran to him and leaned into his chest, his was shaking, well, purring really. But then, a wave of concern and love for Ravenflight washed over Shadowfur, and he looked down at her. He still couldn't believe he had brought he her back when she had seemingly already made up her mind. He'd done it. She may be shivering and crying into his chest, but she was safe, and he didn't have words for the love that swelled in his chest.

Three figures stood around him, he refused to move from Ravenflight, so he simply turned his head. His eyes flew open at what was before him.

Finchfoot took a step forward his eyes glittering. "You don't understand how much you just did. Even Starclan was unsure of her choice. You saved two lives today, you made yourself so vulnerable to heart break. You have the heart of the lion, my son." With that, he took a step back allowing Mosspaw to bounce forward.

"You're a hero! Your name will echo throughout Starclan for generations. Thank you for saving my best friend." A grin spread so far across her muzzle. Her tortishell coat was fluffed out, and eyes were bright with relief and happiness.

Finally, a small brown tabby stepped forward. His amber eyes were calm, but he could tell from the wide smile across his muzzle that the small tom was overjoyed. "I always thought of you as an older brother, a father figure, and a good friend. You take care of Ravenflight. She is very fragile and her path to healing will be a hard one. Love her forever. Keep the promise you made when she was so hurt. Make forever, really forever." All the figures then faded, leaving and overjoyed tom and hurt she-cat standing on soggy stones. A thought passed through his mind as he moved an aching leg. _I am not looking forward to the trip home._ But he looked down at the cat he loved so much. _But my aching legs and sore throat are all worth it._


	5. Heading Home

**Allegiances for Ivyclan**

**Leader**

Splashstar, orange and black she-cat with pale green eyes and a thick plumy tail

**Deputy**

Leafclaw, pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and pale brown eyes

**Medicine** **Cat**

Snowflower, beautiful white unmarked she-cat with odd colored green and blue eyes, deaf in her right ear

**Warriors**

Wolfheart, broad shouldered light grey tom with ice blue eyes

Tigerfur, dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Swiftmoon, light grey she cat with blue eyes

Sunblaze, ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rosefoot, russet she cat with a white paw and green eyes; **Apprentice**: Redpaw

Brindletail, brown and white tabby she cat with pale green eyes

Barkpelt, brown tom with amber eyes

Rockstorm, dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Shadowfur, dark grey tabby tom with steele gray eyes

Dewleaf, grey blue tom with blue eyes

Pineheart, dark brown she cat with green eyes

Ebonyflower, black she cat with white toes and pale yellow eyes; **Apprentice**: Stormpaw

Ravenflight, all black she cat with emerald green eyes

Rainbreeze, grey and black tabby tom with teal eyes; **Apprentice**, Bramblepaw

Poppycloud, pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Flowerfur, tortishell she cat with pale amber eyes

Runningfoot, brown tabby Tom with pale orange eyes

**Apprentices**

Redpaw, russet tabby tom with green eyes

Stormpaw, grey flecked she cat with

Bramblepaw, light brown tabby she cat with grey eyes

**Queens**

Fernstream, grey and white patched she cat with amber eyes

Sandsky, pale brown she cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Cloudeyes, blind siamese she cat

Blackpelt, black she cat with pale amber eyes and a white chest

**Cats Outside Ivyclan**

Kenji, Siamese Tom with sky blue eyes; Kittypet

Oliver, pale grey she cat with blue eyes; Loner

Hicks, black and brown tabby tom with green eyes; Rogue

Frost, white and grey she cat with amber eyes; Rogue

* * *

><p>Shadowfur allowed for Ravenflight to huddle against him until the storm ended. Not until it stopped raining, but until Ravenflight could stand to walk alone and be stable again.<p>

Finally, the clouds had cleared to show the sun sinking below the horizon. Shadowfur had done nothing but caress her and murmur how much he loved her and how bright the future was. He didn't really mind. He had successfully pulled through the storm, with Ravenflight finally beside him.

Ravenflight pulled her head away from his chest, and he noticed how blurred her eyes were. _She was asleep! She heard of what I said!_ She blinked up at him. _Oh well, I'll tell her later, _hedecided_._ His muzzle was lifted towards the dying sun and his eyes watched over her like a hawk. She took a deep breath. "We should probably get back to camp." Her voice was scratchy, and her throat felt dry and sore. Not to mention both cats felt starved.

He looked down into her eyes. "Ok." He said brightly, but his disappointment flickered across he face.

"And Shadowfur," Ravenflight croaked, "thank you for everything. There is no other cat that could've done that for me. I just really want you to know that you are one of my best friends." Shadowfur's eyes dropped at this, he'd spilled his heart out for her. Ouch. He wasn't expecting _that_. "And you, love, are the sweetest tom in the world." He felt as if he could run forever just at that.

"I love you Ravenflight." His voice was hopeful, and his eyes were rimmed with nervousness.

"I love you too Shadowfur." Her voice was clear and her eyes were calm in contrast to the madness and insanity that had lit them before.

The trip back to camp wasn't easy, they both switched from leaning on one another, but eventually they both got their fill of water and prey before stumbling into camp.

Dewleaf was the first to greet them, his blue eyes curious but glad. The whole camp had searched for the two, but had been forced to stop once the storm intensified as they usually do in Greenleaf. Slowly, the whole clan crowded around them.

Shadowfur felt Ravenflight begin to tremble around the others, so he blocked her from view and sent a pleading look towards Splashstar.

Giving him an odd look, she stepped forward to address the clan. "Ivyclan, Shadowfur and Ravenflight have returned, but we need to let them be for now, I will speak with them later." She turned back towards Shadowfur. "Bring you and Ravenflight to the medicine den to see Snowflower. I will talk to you then."

Shadowfur nodded, the cats parted, allowing him to guide a shivering Ravenflight to the medicine den. Once he arrived. Snowflower looked up with wide eyes and gestured towards Brindletail. "Ravenflight, you should speak with her, you to Shadowfur, she was asking about you earlier." Her eyes gave away nothing, as well as her voice.

Ravenflight rushed to her mothers side, and soon Shadowfur stood right next to her, his flank gently brushing hers. Brindletail weakly lifted her head and surprisingly addressed Shadowfur first. "You my dear, are a hero, you saved my precious kit. I prayed for nothing more, but it appears I will have more. For soon I may have some more kin around." She broke off coughing, but a grin tugged at the edge of her muzzle. She looked back up, and this time her eyes were hard. "You take care of her. She deserves it. I swear to Starclan if you bepreak her heart."

"Mom," Ravenflight cut her off, and when Brindletail looked at her, her eyes softened.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to say so much."

"It's ok."

"Well I just want you both to know that I love you."

Shadowfur smiled, but Ravenflight spoke. "We love you too mom, but you need to save your energy for healing."

Brindletail huffed and lay down her head. "I will need none of that. I can rest peacefully now." She closed her eyes.

"No!" Ravenflight threw herself on top of Brindletail. Her cry was met by a snore. "Mom?" Ravenflight shook her head. She really did mean that she could rest peacefully.

Snowflower trodden up and smiled gleefully. "She somehow got better. Sometime around sun high she got up and ate her catmint, then ate a shrew, asked about you guys, then promptly fell asleep on Rosefoot when she came to visit."

Shadowfur laughed as Ravenflight gasped. "Well at least she wasn't alone, her littermate kept her good company." Shadowfur meowed.

"Yes because the company of a medicine cat is soo unbearable." Snowflower teased. "Now for tonight I want you both to stay here, just to be safe." She then delivered two poppyseeds each to them.

Both licked them up obediently. Ravenflight then headed over to a nest, and layed out in it. She quickly fell under the spell of the poppy, falling into a deep slumber. Shadowfur took a groggy step forward wanting to lay with Ravenflight, but looked around, unsure of himself. He locked gazes with Snowflower, and she gave him an encouraging nod. He then stepped onto the nest and layed right next to Ravenflight, welcoming the warmth and feeling happier then he had in moons. His thoughts slurred together before he fell in rhythm of sleep with the deep breathing of the beloved she cat next to him.


	6. This is Forever

Ravenflight stretched her paws out as gentle sunlight poured through loosely woven brambles onto her back. She yawned and let out a purr of content. Everything was good, everything was well. For now, at least.

Shadowfur rose slowly beside her, she looked up at him to see his eyes still groggy with sleep. "Good morning." Both turned to see Splashstar walk up and settle herself in front of the nest, her multicolored tail curled neatly around her.

Ravenflight dipped her head as Shadowfur addressed her. "Good morning, Splashstar."

"Well I must say it's good to have you back." She fixed them both with a stern gaze. "I am always pretty lenient with patrols, but with leaf-fall soon to bear down on us, we need our borders safe and bellies full." Shadowfur took in a breath to speak, but Splashstar twitched an ear for silence. "It does not trouble me to see my warriors enjoying themselves, and you aren't kits and my purpose here is not to reprimand you. I would like you both to join at least two patrols today before joining the rest of the clan for the gathering tonight."

The two rose to there paws, but Splashstar called for Shadowfur the stay. Ravenflight continued on but cast him a sidelong glance, as she slipped through the entrance, she flicked her tail in farewell.

"What happened, when you went after Ravenflight, is none of my business. All I know and care about is a warrior ran into the dark, that only you could fetch her from. You both returned home safe." She took in long breath. "Starclan told me you had difficult challenge to face, one only you could overcome." She stopped, confusion clouding her eyes.

Shadowfur rose to his paws awkwardly, more than eager to leave, when suddenly Splashstar's head snapped up to him. He looked into her eyes to find them horrifyingly empty. The pupil shrank to slit, while her whole eyes were consumed by pale green.

"In times of darkness, one must not allow itself to be consumed and controlled by it."

Splashstar took in a sharp intake of breath before shaking her head rapidly blinking. When she finally pulled herself up, her eyes had normalized. She looked at him before before flicking her ears in dismissal, and greeting. When he turned to leave Snowflower nearly ran into him. She flicked her tail tip in apology, but quickly continued towards Splashstar.

Shadowfur shook his head in confusion. This was all so weird, maybe it was the soon to be full moon getting to everyone's head. When he looked back, he saw the two she cats heads close together, talking urgently.

* * *

><p>Shadowfur gnawed on what had been a squirrel thoughtfully, contemplating wether to tell anyone about the prophecy, or at least, what Splashstar had said. Beside him, his brother Dewleaf and Flowerfur laughed and flirted beside him, unaware of his troubles. He felt boredom nag at him as he watched shadows stretch out in the setting sun. He had finished one patrol, a hunting one with Ravenflight, Rockstorm, and Wolfheart which went well, but was pretty dull otherwise. Now Ravenflight was off on a training group with Ebonyflower, Runningfoot, Poppycloud, Pineheart, and Sunblaze.<p>

"Hey lazy stump. Are you gonna join me for border patrol, or wait to grow roots?" Rainbreeze teased. Shadowfur rose slowly before joining the small patrol of Rainbreeze, Brindletail, and Rosefoot.

Walking through the bird song filled forest was great and all, but keeping up small talk was getting to be hard. Soon they all fell into silence, trudging along the border. Shadowfur decided to keep himself busy by looking around the surroundings as they jogged along.

Bright green leaves rustled slightly in the warm wind, the sturdy oaks rose high above the ground. A stream trickled slowly as they passed, and soon the first of three landmarks came into view; the maple tree. Peering meticulously around the tree, he noticed the undergrowth never fully surrounding it, and no ivy dared reach for its trunk.

Shadowfur wanted to stop and admire the beauty of it all, but was jostled along by Rosefoot behind him. "Hey if you can't put one paw in front of the other properly, then move." He sighed. Rosefoot was always gruff. Her soft side was only shared with Tigerfur. He fell silent for the rest of the patrol as they passed Starclan's drop, then the Redwoods. Finally when camp came into view did he let out a sigh. Patrolling was ok, but in awkward silence, it was dreadful.

As the patrol dispersed into the camp, Splashstar let out a call. "The Gathering will begin soon. So eat, talk, and when the first star shows, we shall begin." Ok, that was long enough. Shadow fur settled in between Ravenflight and Wolfheart, who lay listening intently to Snowflower going on about herbs.

_Huh, ok_. Shadowfur signed inwardly, this clan was so weird, cats so different fall in love, while the ones alike stay friendly with one another, or at least most of the times.

"So how was patrol?" Ravenflight tore Shadowfur from his thoughts.

"Patrol was patrol, about as fun as it gets."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so now was the training group?" Shadowfur queried.

"It went great, first I sparred with Ebonyflower, then Sunblaze, I may not have exactly won, but I think I did ok." She laughed at the last part. "Did you eat? I already had a vole, and there's not much time before the Gathering. You hungry?" Shadowfur shook his head.

Splashstar waited patiently for everyone to gather. "Time for the sharing of good news. Who would like to begin?"

Leafclaw started it off with the acknowledgment of the hard work of the patrols. Then Snowflower with the full recovery of Brindletail. Wolfheart with the very happy announcement of his and Snowflower's very first litter. Sunblaze, the leader of the training groups reporting the progress of everyone. And finally mentors praising apprentices. "Ivyclan is strong. And I thank everyone. From the wisest of elders to the tiniest kit for the contribution to Ivyclan. And I am proud to be leaders have you all as my warriors." Everyone cheered at Splashstar's words.

Back in the warrior den, surrounded by cheery voices, Shadowfur felt the eeriness of what Splashstar had said melt away. For now, he had only one thing on his mind, and that was Ravenflight. She sat over with Dewleaf, who was looking over at her with sparkling blue eyes and a grin set on his muzzle.

Shadowfur took a sharp intake of air as he felt betrayal rise like bile in his throat. His own brother. With Ravenflight. Fury reddened his vision as he struggled to keep a constant breath.

"Hey you ok?" A gentle voice pulled him out of his rage. He looked up to find Rockstorm laying her tail across his shoulders. He shrugged her off and heaved a sigh. "What could have my brother so upset?"

"Well Dewleaf is over flirting with Ravenflight and is completely ignoring me."

"Don't be a kit." Rockstorm cuffed him over the ears gently. "Dewleaf was always a flirt. He never takes anything too seriously." She reassured him. Turning, she gave him the whole don't-be-so-sensitive-and-a-kit look.

Watching her walk away he felt gratitude for his sister warm his pelt. He could always lean on Rockstorm if he ever had to.

At the sound of a hiss, Shadowfur turned his head in time to see Ravenflight deliver a fierce blow to Dewleaf's head that sent him for a spin. When he had finally collected himself, he turned towards a fleeting Ravenflight and spat "It was nothing to ruffle your fur!"

With tears streaming down her cheeks. Ravenflight pretty much crashed into Shadowfur. He instantly felt his hostility wash away. "Are you ok? What did he say?" Though Ravenflight wasn't sobbing, tears slipped silently from her eyes.

"He... He made an awful joke about Brakenpaw and Mosspaw." Staring into her sad and hurt emerald eyes, he felt anger wash over him. How dare his brother do such a thing! He stood immediately and began to weave through cats to reach Dewleaf. But then he saw Ebonyflower stalk up to him with her fur fluffed out and pale yellow eyes narrowed in anger Brindletail flanked her, with Swiftmoon on the other side.

"Ohh this should be good." Pineheart watched her sister lead the she cats towards the tom. And as Shadowfur looked around her realized everyone and circled around, shifting in excitement.

Ebonyflower stepped forward first. "You may be older than me, but I've beaten you before in battle practice. Don't make me have the pleasure of finally unsheathing my claws." She spat.

"Dumb she cat." Dewleaf uttered. Before he could leap backwards, Ebonyflower spun on a back foot with and outstretched paw and claws. Her swift movement meant no time to even brace himself against the blow. Once her paw hit home. Dewleaf spun then crashed down into a nest. Pineheart cheered for her sister as Ebonyflower flattened her fur then gracefully slipped into the crowd.

Then, both Swiftmoon and Brindletail stepped forward. Shadowfur shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to help his brother, who was attempting to stand with bleary eyes, but he was sure Swiftmoon would stop if everything went too far. Though his family wasn't particularly close, they always had each others backs, and loved one another.

Shadowfur got so caught up in his thoughts, that when he finally focused on the confrontation, everyone had dispersed and Swiftmoon was pretty much dragging Dewleaf from the den. He really needs to learn to his place and when to shut his trap.

When Shadowfur had finally made it back to his nest, Ravenflight was fast asleep right in the middle of it. Realizing how tired and late it was, he simply dragged Ravenflight's old nest over next to his and thought _she's lucky I love her way more than my nest._ He plunked into it and quickly fell asleep with the gentle rhythm of Ravenflight's breathing in his ears.


	7. Surprises and Secrets

Two moons had passed since Ravenflight tottered on the edge of insanity and death, but now, you'd never guess them to be the same cat.

Shadowfur stood on a outcrop of rock with his chest puffed out. Looking over the whole territory, he felt safe and content. Nothing would ever be able to harm his dear Ravenflight with him around.

Suddenly there was an emptiness beneath him, and soon he began to plummet throught the air. He tried to let out a screech, but a blackness has began to constrict him and had overcome his muzzle. His eyes darted down to see the ground approaching wildly. What startled him most was two twin pairs of emerald eyes that shone in sadness and betrayal.

Finally, he hit the ground.

Fur on end, Shadowfur launched into the air and let out a yowl, causing some other cats to do the same.

"Shadowfur! Great Starclan how can any cat sleep with you around!" Leafclaw gasped. "What happened!?"

Shadowfur shifted awkwardly when he realized that of everyone who had woken, everyone's gaze directed towards him. A few cats stood wide awake, while some merely lifted their heads, and most still lay fast asleep.

"I... er... Just had a bad dream, that's all." He mumbled.

"Ok everyone go back to sleep. I don't want anyone to be to tired for any work tomorrow." Leafclaw cast one more curious glance at Shadowfur.

Slowly, everyone settled back into their nests, and before long gentle snoring filled the warriors den. And before long, Shadowfur fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

When he had finally woke, the sun was near its peak in the sky. Cats had busied themselves with reinforcing the thick undergrowth that surrounded and protected the small Ivyclan camp. Others hurried off towards patrols, mentors fetched apprentices, and the leftover cats pawed through the prey pile, which lay at the base of Ivyrock, where Splashstar make announcements.

Shadowfur glanced around in hope of finding Ravenflight. He felt happiness wash over him when he spotted her sleek black pelt sliding from out of the nursery. He padded over to her to find her eyes alight with joy.

"Why so happy?" Shadowfur met her beautiful eyes.

"Sandsky just had her kits! Go in, there beautiful." Shadowfur shrugged and began to stuff himself through the narrow entrance.

Once inside, he his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see three tiny forms curled into the curve of Sandsky's stomach. Her head lay on her paws as she stared blankly at the bramble wall.

"Is something bothering you?" Shadowfur looked at the seemingly defeated she cat.

"It's just the kits father should be here." Her gaze then traveled to the narrow entrance, where Shadowfur rolled it to find it laying on the back of Barkpelt, who shared a rabbit with Brindletail beneath a pine.

"I wouldn't sweat it. He's probably just worried about his sister health more than... uhh... not like that..'' Shadow fur trailed of, realizing where he was heading.

Sandsky lifted her head and looked at Shadowfur. "It's ok, and I agree, but since you're here would you like to help me name them?" Shadowfur nodded, excited to help name the future of his clan.

Sandsky gestured towards a small brown tabby tom. "Maybe... Twigkit?" Shadowfur offered, and soon saw Sandsky's gaze fall one the same cat outside. "Hey, come on now," Shadowfur shifted in front of the entrance. "Onto the next one." He tapped his tail tip lightly on a she cat copy of her mother. "What about this one? She's real cute."

Sandsky looked at her daughter, and when she realized what Shadowfur had said, he saw a grin spread across her muzzle. "How about Lionkit? She may be small, but soon will be fierce."

That just left a small, dark brown almost black tom that had wandered to the edge of the nest and stretched out a tiny paw to connect with Shadowfur's. He let out a purr, he loved kits so much, they lived in a world of innocence, and always seemed to have the purest of souls.

"Shadekit." Sandstone let out a purr. "He's like you. And you deserve this, maybe he'll even be your first apprentice?" Shadowfur gaped. He loved naming kits, but one who almost shared a name with him, well that was, awesome! To him at least, he always loved the little things in life.

"Thank you so much for letting me help you name the kits, it's a huge honor, and I appreciate it." Sandsky just rose to her paws, avoiding tiny tails and paws, and touched noses with Shadowfur.

"Swiftmoon raised you right. Thank you. You visiting me made my day. Go along now dear friend, Ravenflight must be missing you by now." Shadowfur dipped his head before slipping through the entrance, leaving the queen to settle in with her kits.

Outside, Ravenflight sat with her head bowed. Upon closer inspection, he realized she had dozed off. "Ravenflight, wake up." Shadowfur nudged her gently.

"Oh what,"

Shadowfur nudged her again, and she lifted her head blinking her eyes and sighing as she did so.

"Shadowfur, can we go out in the forest for a walk?" For just a heartbeat, uncertainty flickered in her eyes.

"Sounds great." Shadowfur eyed her questionably, but nodded anyway.

Heading out towards a river that ran through there territory, Shadowfur felt himself wander into his thoughts.

A gasp from Ravenflight caused him to jerk his head towards her, she looked up at him through narrowed eyes, "Its ok, I just have a nasty stomach ache." Shadowfur nodded, then gently touched his tail tip to her shoulders.

When the river finally came into view, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Ravenflight gestured towards its sandy shores, "Want to lay down?"he

"I'd love to." Shadowfur sprawled out next to his mate, soaking in the warm sunlight. He looked over to see her dabbing a fluffy paw into the swift flowing river. Letting his eyes lazily follow a bug that landed on the short grass that surrounded the little sand trail that lined the river.

Shadowfur lifted his muzzle to a foreign scent, when it got stronger, he rose to his feet, feeling his fur fluff outwards. He bared his teeth and let out a hiss, " Ravenflight, get out of here." When he saw the undergrowth just fox lengths away tremble, he let out a fierce hiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ravenflight spring to her feet and face the ferns.

A pure white rogue flung itself at Shadowfur, he let out a fierce battle cry that was cut off as he and the rogue tumbled out into the rivers treacherous water.

Shadowfur fought hard to keep his head above water, but with the Rogue tugging him under, the last thing he heard was Ravenflight wail as his head plunged beneath the chilling water.

A serene silence surrounded Shadowfur as his eyes slowly closed. He had been attempting to fight his way to the surface, but the weight of the water pulled at his limbs and soon, he went limp with exhaustion and defeat.

Water filled his lungs as bubbles rose around him, very faintly, he felt his back brush against the rocky bottom. If he could, he would have laughed, before, he felt he had finally had everything. A great mate, family, friends, and a good place in the clan, but now, he had literally hit rock bottom.

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so quickly. Ravenflight watched it all as time blew past her. She stood on the shore, letting out a wail as her love's head went beneath the water. And now, she was crouched on the shore, mewing like a kit who lost her mother.<p>

As soon as Shadowfur's head disappeared beneath water, Dewleaf leapt from the bushes, streaked over towards the river, and took a flying leap over Ravenflights broken form, then dove right into the river after his dying brother.

Ravenflight began to race along the shore, trying to track the flashes of gray, and white fur tumbling in the water. Her finally saw Dewleaf's head rise to the surface, with a soggy and unconscious Shadowfur in his jaws. He began to swim to the shore, where Ravenflight was leg deep in the water. She reached out, taking ahold of Shadowfur, and dragging him onto shore. Not knowing what else to do, she jumped in the air landing right on Shadowfur. Her tactic proved successful as he spewed up water, and turned onto his back.

"Shadowfur, oh please, wake up, don't go, please please..." Her response was his eyes quickly losing their light. "Oh Shadowfur, why did I have to ask you on the walk, all I want is for you to be okay, I want you to walk back to camp with me." Now she was wailing, and Shadowfur had dropped to taking ragged breaths. "Shadowfur, please be here, for your first apprentice, for your kits!"

At this Shadowfur let out an inaudible murmur, and turned onto his side, vomiting water before falling unconscious.

A hiss made Ravenflight turn to see the rogue pull her claws down Dewleaf back as the tom tried feebly to claw at the rogue. Ravenflight flew forward in a flurry of claws and bites, she wasn't the best at fighting, but the already battered rogue was more than ready to retreat. Once the white she cat turned and ran, Ravenflight went back to a gasping, collapsed Dewleaf who lay on his side.

"Dewleaf? What happened, where did you come from, how did you know?" It was a lot of questions, but a pregnant queen in distress isn't a good combination.

In response, Dewleaf raised his head and wheezed "Ravenflight, I'm sorry for what I had said, I came here to apologize, but when I saw Shadowfur drowning, they told me to save him.." He trailed off as his head dropped.

"Wait here, I'll go get Snowflower!" Ravenflight was growing increasingly desperate as time passed by.

"She'll be here. Just stay." Dewleaf's eyes were beginning to cloud as he felt the darkness creep out. Slowly, he lifted his head and tenderly touched his nose to Ravenflights. "I had to, at least once.." He let out a sigh as he began his last breath. In, the world around him cleared as he saw a starry figure walk in front of him. Out, a dizzying darkness slammed over him, the last thing he heard was a mournful cry from Ravenflight.

Ravenflight stood dumbfounded as the brother of her mate admitted his love to her and died. Strangely she felt a prick of sadness as she gently closed his eyes.

A mew of alarm sounded from behind her as she remembered Shadowfur.

* * *

><p>Oh what have I done? Sorry for the awful cliff hanger. What's gonna happen? Who is the rogue? What do you think? Tell me!<p> 


End file.
